Sophie Casterwill
Sophie Casterwill is the best friend and classmate of Lok Lambert whom she seems to like more than just a teammate. She particularly enjoys reading books, and has an excellent memory for myths and legends. As one of the last surviving nobles of the Casterwill family, she has been raised from birth to be a Seeker. Though not initially a member of the Huntik Foundation, she forged an alliance based on the need to fight evil. When talking gets nowhere, Sophie Casterwill uses powerful attack and defense magic along with Sabriel, an elegant Titan that favors speed over brawn. History Sophie Casterwill was born into the mysterious Casterwill family and, as such, is one of the descendants of the first Seeker, Lord Casterwill. As a young girl, her parents were killed at their home in Paris by the Blood Spiral arsonist, Kiel. Since then, she was raised by Santiago and LeBlanche. Sophie attended Venice Preparation Academy, though was unaware that she had sat in front of Lok Lambert for three years. While at Lok's dormitory, she and Lok discovered a secret journal belonging to Lok's father, Eathon Lambert. Due to Lok's inability to pay, Sophie used some of her family fortune to hire Dante Vale of the Huntik Foundation to investigate the disappearance of Lok's father, Eathon, and to train herself and Lok as part of the Foundation. When the Prague Huntik Hotel was attacked by the Organization's Suits, the team was joined by Zhalia Moon, of whom Sophie became suspicious. When the team follows a clue from Eathon Lambert's journal about Metagolem, Sophie helped them to gain access to Jodis Lore's tomb by smearing clay on the tombstone and inscribing the symbol for truth. When the team decided to take a vacation at at the Lambert family's house, meeting Scarlet Byrne caused Sophie to become jealous. As they joined Scarlet on a mission to the New Grange Passage Tomb and had to protect Scarlet from the Organization's Suits, Sophie had to work together with Scarlet. On a mission to the Castle of Vlad Dracul, Sophie realized Zhalia's betrayal of the team and faced off against her former teammate. Despite her prowess, Sophie was defeated; however, as Zhalia was about to deliver the final blow, Lok leapt in between the two and managed to stop the fight. After following a clue about the Ring of Tao from Eathon Lambert's journal to King Solomon's mines in Ethiopia, Sophie and Lok had to dress as King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba and express their true feelings for one another. Personality Sophie is a book-smart, athletic, honorable, and clever young lady of about Lok's age. She acts quite proper and mature due to her status as a member of the Casterwill family, and she thus has a lot of confidence in her own skills and fighting abilities, which she isn't afraid to put to use. She is usually one of the first to provide criticism, sometimes unfairly, and has a competitive streak, disliking finishing after someone else, such as when Lok managed to beat her at a puzzle prior to their mission to find King Basilisk's Amulet. Despite her sometimes egotistical personality, she is compassionate towards her teammates and included Lok in the deal she made when hiring Dante Vale. She even expressed concern that Zhalia would demean herself as a part of her rationale to betray the team for her adoptive father, Klaus. Her confidence began to falter upon encountering other members of the Casterwill family, particularly her lost brother, Lucas Casterwill. After mastering the Legendary Titan of Valor, Mythras, and playing a pivotal role in stopping the Blood Spiral's assault of the Fortress of Iron Will, she regained her confidence. Sophie also developed severe pyrophobia, or a fear of fire, upon her realization that Kiel, a member of the Blood Spiral, killed her parents in an arson attempt. She eventually overcame this fear once she bonded with Phoenix, the Legendary Titan of Rebirth, by diving into the heart of a volcano. Abilities from her hand]] Sophie is quite the student of magic and utilizes offensive and defensive spells in combat, although she also knows spells specialized with dealing with traps. She is also a book-learned expert in much of the ancient history of the world of Seekers. As a member of the Casterwill family, she also possesses the innate ability to sense magical energy. As result of Powerbonding with Sabriel, whose Amulet was destroyed, Sophie is able to uniquely summon her directly from her hand. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Banebound * Boltflare * Breakspell * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Cyphercall * Doublespell * Everfight * Featherdrop * Findshape * Headcage * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Lightcoat * Newlife * Nimblefire * Powerscan * Raypulse * Shieldbreaker * Soulburn * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Albion (Borrowed from LeBlanche, given back) * Enfluxion (Given by Teien) * Feyone * Grand Dragon Leviathan * Hoplite (Given by Zhalia) * Icarus * Kelpie * Mythras (Given to Vivian Casterwill) * Peque (TCG) * Phoenix (Status unknown) * Sabriel, Powerbonded * Sorcerel, Powerbonded * Triton Gallery Sophie.jpg Sophie_Casterwill_Season_2.jpg|Sophie's Season 2 Outfit Sophie Casterwill 5.jpg|Sophie's Stock Art child Sophie.jpg|Sophie as a child during her house's arson S2E38 Sophie.png|Sophie in her desert outfit S1E23 Sophie Shebas clothes.jpg |Sophie wearing the raiment of the Queen of Sheba S2E39 Sophie summons Sorcerel 2.png S2E29 Sophie Leblanche.jpg|Sophie and LeBlanche in the Crystal Caves S2E39 Sophie 7.png S2E35 Sophie close 2.png S2E31 Sophie.png S2E29 Sophie.jpg Trivia * According to Ask Guggenheim, Sophie is 15 years old. *The show's artistic director, Simone Borselli, revealed in an interview with Vanity Fair that Sophie's appearance was inspired by that of the movie actress, Gwyneth Paltrow. * The name Sophie is the French form of Sophia, which means "wisdom" in Greek. es:Sophie Casterwill it:Sophie Casterwill nl:Sophie Casterwill pl:Sophie Casterwill Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Casterwill family members Category:Huntik Foundation members